


【all蕾】遇人不淑

by Slowstew



Category: Real Person Fiction, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M, all蕾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowstew/pseuds/Slowstew
Summary: attention：严重ooc，强奸，多人运动，多道具，失禁等一些描述。
Relationships: 老番茄/花少北/中国boy/某幻君/lexburner
Kudos: 85





	【all蕾】遇人不淑

**Author's Note:**

> attention：  
> 严重ooc，强奸，多人运动，多道具，失禁等一些描述。

那是一场蓄谋已久的犯罪，lex始终如此认为着。

五个人关系密切起来是在最近有了阴阳怪气这个团名后，很多事情都会绑定在一起，无论是视频直播还是恰饭。  
最近也开始越来越频繁地团建，就算不录视频也会私下找个时间一起玩。最近走动更是频繁，接触越密切，lex也能感觉到有些事不太正常，比如说自己好像经常被人吃吃豆腐、占占便宜。笑得比较厉害的时候，lex偶尔会觉得有东西划过自己的两腿之间碰过一些敏感的地方，但一抬头所有人又开始装傻充愣；开玩笑开狠的时候，经常会做一些暧昧的动作，但各种肉体接触的暧昧事件似乎频繁发生在自己身上。一开始lex也没放在心上，还会开玩笑地报复回去，但一旦这样的意外出现的次数过于频繁了之后，lex就越想越不是个味儿。  
他突然觉得自己可能被自己这群好兄弟性骚扰了。  
lex承认自己最近在直播间说骚话说太多了，导致自己平时也有点口风不紧，深刻地自我检讨并表示下次还犯。但最近确实不知道为什么这群人看他的眼神越来越奇怪了。

在纠结于这个问题的时候，lex被告知boy又组织了一次团建，在第二天boy家集合。lex在微信里回了好，也懒得管太多，大家再怎么说都是兄弟。到了约定时间，为了不让自己在镜头前看起来太不堪，还特意收拾了外貌出的门。  
结果一进boy家门，自己就被捂住了嘴，紧接着一股药味冲鼻，lex太熟悉这个情节了，动漫里经常反复播出，尤其是某知名侦探漫画，捂自己嘴的布上的大概就是麻药。  
——这群人又在玩什么奇怪的企划？lex就这样抱着疑问昏迷了过去。  
在醒来的时候，自己躺在床上，并且后穴被塞进了什么正在震动的柱状物。作为五人中年龄最大的人，不可能不知道自己的身体里被塞进了什么，瞬间红透了脸。麻药的药性太好，以至于他被塞进了这样的东西都没有清醒过来，后穴强烈的异物感让lex十分难受，尽管震动着为他带来些微的快感，也无法与奇怪的被入侵的感觉抵消。  
——那群傻逼到底要做什么？  
奔三的老男人lex还没有经历过这么刺激的事儿，虽然确实有什么油管主会往自己身体里塞奇怪的东西录视频，但b站审核是过不了这种视频的吧？lex完全在心里否决掉了这是什么企划的猜测，并坚信这群人就是要搞他。  
lex很难不去想象这群人怎么扒光的他，玩弄他的身体，然后在他昏迷的时候，一点点开拓自己的后穴，最后将一根假阳具捅进来，开启了震动，等着他醒来后如何反应。  
lex甚至有点可惜的想自己居然错过了最重要的第一次被插入的经历，当然他一定会拼尽全力去反抗的。如果这只是恶劣到家的恶搞的话还好，lex现在有点害怕这群人要跟他来真的。  
他动了动手脚，发现自己被摆成大字型被手铐拷起来了动不了，房间里只有他轻微的呻吟声和体内假阳具的震动声，和让他无法忍受安静。  
自己的后穴开始渐渐适应了按摩棒的存在，并且还把自己按摩得很舒服，这才是lex最不能忍受的。他连反抗的权利都没有，身体就接受了这样的调教，这甚至让他会误以为自己本来就是这么放浪的人。就算夹紧后穴，试图挤出这根玩具，也只不过是让快感更加鲜明罢了。这样的震动也无法让lex达到高潮，他仿佛被架在了半空那样，上不去下不来，无论哪方面他都处于非常难过的境地。  
终于lex放弃了自救，他喊道：“中国boy，你们到底在搞什么呢！快点把我放开！”  
lex一喊完，门外突然发出了一阵笑声，然后门就从外面被打开了，四个人一起走了进来，看着lex躺在床上被玩具玩弄着后穴。lex突然羞耻度爆炸，这群人果然有够恶劣，他现在只希望他们快点把自己放开。  
“你快把我放开，中国boy，我要生气了。”lex带着愠怒开口了，接着发现自己的性器正在因为羞耻和后面那根东西而催生的兴奋下渐渐抬起了头，没有比在朋友面前被看硬更让人觉得想死的事儿了，lex现在恨不得咬舌自尽。他脸皮再厚也厚不到这份儿上。  
中国boy笑了笑，说：“别急啊老蕾，我们这个确实是新企划，只是不公开而已就是了。”  
lex懒得接他话茬，一听就不是什么正经话，说了两三句让他快点放开自己。  
boy同样无视了lex，继续说着自己的话：“看能不能把老蕾调教成我们的泄 欲 工 具。”  
这个词对lex来说并不陌生，毕竟他也曾经在直播里说过。当然他当时只是和观众开玩笑，作为男性主播，开一些性弱势的玩笑确实很愉悦大众。但是他确确实实从来没有想过自己要成为什么奇怪的工具。  
他咽了口口水，看着四个人似笑非笑不怀好意的眼神，觉得自己可能真的要风中蟾蜍了，但依旧还想争取点什么：“不是，我们都是男的啊，而且以后还要一起玩呢，别整的朋友都做不成啊。快放开我，我现在还可以勉强原谅你们。”  
四个人坐在床边，中国boy拿了个口球上来，某幻按着lex的头硬是让他带上了。lex连话都说不了，平时自己的体能太弱，挣扎起来也仿佛螳臂当车。  
——再这样下去不会真的要成泄欲工具了吧？  
lex看这群人真的要动真格了，心里后知后觉的开始害怕。  
老番茄看着两人在一边捣鼓道具，一边笑着跟lex说：“老蕾啊，你也太傻白甜了，快三十的男人，还分不清别人平时都在用什么眼光看着你吗？”  
lex急得要哭出来，这肯定算强奸了，还是被自己一直以来当做朋友的人，这太荒谬了。越想越委屈，以至于他看向老番茄的目光都是湿漉漉的。老番茄目光一沉，低头亲吻着lex的眉眼：“你看，你又在这么勾引我了。你自己是不是一点自觉都没有？你但凡能察觉到一点点，我们也不至于走到今天这个地步。”  
lex完全听不懂老番茄在说什么，明明自己才是受害者，他却把错推到自己身上？他只好摇着头，躲避着老番茄的吻。作为一个老二次元，对同人女热爱的同性爱当然有一定了解，并且知道自己也估计成为了不少性爱的主角，却从来没想过自己竟然真的要被这么对待。lex第一次这么抵触和朋友之间的亲密动作，老番茄吻过的皮肤每一处都热辣辣的，让lex无所适从。  
老番茄的吻并没有固执的留恋，他渐渐的向下攻略，被牢牢的铐住的lex便再也无法躲避，只能任君采颉。boy和某幻在研究道具，同时一旁的花少北无所事事，便拿起了遥控器开始玩弄起了lex体内的按摩棒。  
lex突然感受到体内的按摩棒震动加强，不得不惊呼一声，boy在一边调侃老雷别急啊，咱们时间长着呢，某幻则提醒花少北别玩太过了。  
花少北不耐烦的应了几句，抓着按摩棒的尾端往后穴深处抽插了起来。后穴被玩具逐渐深入到可怕的位置，lex狠狠地咬着口球，不停地哭着摇头，他感觉自己真的要被贯穿了。玩具的抽插并没有让lex感到什么快感，甚至让后穴十分疼痛，很快花少北改变了策略，开始用柱头在lex的穴壁细细探索了起来。震感划过lex的内壁，比刚才要温柔的节奏让lex缓过了神来，他试图控制穴壁让花少北退出，却反而让花少北觉得自己饥渴难耐。哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出，lex被按摩棒一点点探索着体内，本就适应的后穴也逐渐习惯了起来，lex却突然心头涌现了不好的预感。  
紧接着不久，当按摩棒经过某一点时，lex就突然被电过了一样，由下体产生的快感迅速麻痹了大脑的神经，尽管含着口球也让他不禁呻吟出声。难以言喻的快感迅速让lex浑身紧绷了起来，脚趾和手紧抓着床单，后穴也不自觉紧咬住了按摩棒，试图寻求更多的刺激。  
花少北笑了起来：“诶，我找到老蕾的那个点了，我还以为多深呢，还算挺浅的。”  
lex因为发出了格外羞耻的声音，脸彻底红透了，他的两个脚裸因为被固定着，双腿依旧打开着供人欣赏，这让他更加的崩溃，连一点遮羞的余地都没有。  
四人闻声而来，一起来看花少北的研究成果。尽管那根见鬼的按摩棒终于被拿掉，但lex此时被迫被四个男人观看自己最难以启齿的地方，甚至还一边交流一边往自己的体内伸进手指探索自己的前列腺在哪儿。  
“在哪儿呢花少北，我怎么没摸着啊？”某幻皱着眉头，两根手指在lex的穴道里探索着，花少北指挥了半天某幻还是找不到，干脆也把手指伸了进去。花少北记忆里很好，一下就正中红心，lex根本无法抵抗地发出了呻吟，他还揉搓了几下让某幻摸过来，紧接着，lex的那一点就被花少北用同样的方式教着三个人轮流蹂躏了好几次，快感如野兽般肆虐着lex的精神，在一次次的刺激中，他叫的声音也越来越大。再加上被四个人盯着研究自己体内却无法反抗的羞耻感，一下让lex达到了干性高潮。  
太羞耻了，太羞耻了。lex已经不知道该怎么形容现在的状况了，他仿佛真的成为了玩具，被人肆意的凌辱玩耍。私密的地方被人用眼神和手指观看亵玩，还是被四个人一起，他已经接受不了这样的羞耻感，他觉得自己的脸一定已经热透了，甚至连身上都开始火辣辣地发烫。  
老番茄看着lex哭得一塌糊涂，告诉了一声boy把口球拿下来，lex听到后迫切的看着老番茄。终于自己手中的口球被拿走，他的啜泣声就更大了，哽咽着对老番茄说：“不要……不要锁着我……我让你们随便搞我好不好，不要再锁着我了。”  
几个人也确实心软了，互相使了个颜色，老番茄就接着摘下了lex的手铐。lex的四肢获得了自由，一下把自己蜷了起来，紧紧的夹紧了双腿，用旁边的被子把自己捂了起来，倒在了离自己最近的老番茄怀里，哭着乞求放过他。  
平时老番茄最听自己的话，也是个三好学生，lex企图让他放过自己，不想再继续这场痛苦的经历。但现在的老番茄似乎对自己的作为丝毫没有反应，而是一言不发的亲吻着自己的顶发，无声的温柔反而让lex更加害怕。  
“今天我们给你准备了很多东西，我们不着急，一样一样来。”老番茄说着这样的话，然后调整着自己怀里lex的姿势，让lex和他面对面抱在一起，两腿环着他的腰，用性器顶到了lex有些合不上的穴口。lex有些无力地任人摆弄，等到反应过来时，老番茄已经进入了自己。  
lex惊呼了一声，更用力地抱住了老番茄。比起玩具和手指都不同，肉棒的温度高得吓人，冲入到里面的那一刻，被填满的和被温度烫到的感觉刺激着lex，让lex第一次获得了像样的快感。随着老番茄缓慢地深入，lex也呻吟地越来越浪荡，花少北喊了一句老番茄偷吃，于是也凑了过来，到老番茄身后吻上了lex。lex脑袋里全是体内的巨物，晕晕乎乎地回应着花少北有些舒服的亲吻，花少北因为lex地回应也逐渐加深了这个吻。在两个人接吻时，老番茄已经完全进入了lex，吻了吻lex的脖颈，低声说了一句我开始了，于是托着lex的臀部开始抽插起来。lex被突如其来的进攻吓到了，浑身抖了一下，花少北也被吓了一跳，然后lex被咬了舌头。  
花少北继续咬着lex的唇，一边凶巴巴地说：“还吓不吓我？”lex被老番茄顶弄得一句话都说不出来，嘴里只剩下支离破碎的叫声，老番茄有技巧的挑逗着lex的前列腺，不停地顶弄着那一点的周围，让lex要上不上要下不下的感觉十分抓人，偶尔一次直中红心的快感也会成为后面更大的折磨，lex甚至在那一刻真的想求老番茄狠狠地操他了。花少北还在继续无理取闹的咬着自己的嘴唇，偶尔地刺痛让lex紧缩穴壁反而便宜了老番茄。lex断断续续地说不吓你了不吓你了，花少北才满意，更深入地侵略着lex的口腔。lex被操得已经难以思考了，甚至连换气都忘了换，一度被花少北亲吻出了窒息感，不停地拍打着老番茄示意自己要不行了，花少北才松了口。  
老番茄开始大开大合地操干起了lex，lex在汹涌的快感下越来越不吝啬呻吟，他甚至开始求着老番茄碰碰他的前面帮他释放出来。  
“只靠后面高潮对现在的你来说要求好像太高了。”老番茄虽然也很想帮lex，但他们现在这个体位他确实很难腾出手。花少北自告奋勇：“老番茄你让lex背对你。”老番茄心领神会，把性器拔出来换了个位置。lex则毫无抵抗力，他现在的身体甚至在渴求着男人的进入，摆好位置再次被进入的时候，lex甚至发出了满足了喟叹。  
花少北解开了裤子，也露出了自己的性器，在lex惊讶的目光中，两根性器贴在了一起。“虽然很不甘心，但这样凑合一下也可以吧。”花少北说着，开始上下撸动了起来。  
lex死也没想到这种事还能两个人一起来，性器高热地贴在一起，让lex面红耳赤。花少北也羞红了脸，说自己还从来没这么干过，两只手包了上来，开始上下地运动起来。几乎是同时，老番茄加大了力度，在lex体内横冲直撞了起来，每一次都正好顶在lex最敏感的那一点，让本来就濒临高潮的lex被快感烧身，彻底沉迷在性欲里，毫无遮拦的呻吟出声。花少北听着lex的浪叫，手速也开始加快，没过多久lex就释放了出来。但是身前身后的两头野兽远远没有被满足，lex刚经历了一次高潮，余韵没有持续多久就被紧接着迎来的下一波快感的浪潮席卷干净。lex再高潮了第二次后，终于在老番茄猛烈的攻势过后被第一次中出了。lex还没反应过来，就被摆成跪趴的姿势，将臀部抬起，露出有些合不上的穴口。花少北蹂躏着穴肉，将手指伸入其中分开撑了撑，笑了笑：“老番茄可以的，已经松成这样了。”  
下一刻，lex就被花少北顶住了穴口，轻松地被进入了。此时lex的小穴已经可以温顺地吞下性器，再也不会有紧致和生涩的反应，lex被强欲蹂躏得神智不清，本能地摆动着腰肢迎合花少北的节奏。花少北看到lex的配合有些高兴，俯下身去一点点在lex的后背上留下红印。  
花少北和老番茄的节奏不同，后者是贪食他的一切，前者则撒娇似的入侵着自己。lex并不是一个扛得住别人撒娇的人，他虽然嘴巴坏，但心眼软，尤其花少北还长着一张最让他没辙的脸。在体内有时候东张西望地摩擦着别的地方，lex一开口又讨好或者报复似的冲击着自己的敏感处，恶作剧似的性爱，让lex有点想骂对方幼稚鬼。但他并不讨厌这样的性爱。lex以为老番茄会让他口交，但他只是捧着他落下亲吻，深情的态度仿佛是两人烛光宴的告白前戏。到了最后，老番茄甚至直接把自己抱到了怀里，而后面还和花少北相连，也让花少北差点滑出去。因为身后的操干，lex不得不紧紧地搂着老番茄的脖子，老番茄也把脑袋买在lex的脖颈里，时不时留下一个牙印。  
在两人共享lex的时候，boy和某幻那边也完了工，搭起了性爱专用的秋千。  
两人告一段落后，花少北把有些脱力的lex抱了起来，让他看看秋千，说道：“老蕾，这个东西你看本子看过吗？我们在淘宝上看见的，觉得适合你就买了一个。”  
lex光是用余光瞟一眼就已经不敢继续发散思维进行想象了，把自己吊起来然后分开两腿在半空中让人操？lex已经不知道是因为屈辱还是不敢面对自己心底的一丝期待才躲避了目光。  
事到如今，就算lex不愿意也似乎改变不了什么了，不如说他现在腿软地估计站不起来，就算打自己细胳膊细腿也打不过老番茄。lex没有抵抗的被boy抱下了床，被套上了秋千，分开腿悬挂在了架子上。  
已经经历过性爱的身体很难去排斥更强烈的快感，lex看着中国boy解开腰带，几乎是弹出的巨物让lex咽了口口水。  
boy有些不满地说：“老蕾已经被你们调教得不反抗了，没意思了。”  
lex抽了抽嘴角，用吊着的脚踹了一脚boy：“给你操你还不乐意，是不是自己不行啊中国boy？”  
boy一把抓住了lex的脚踝：“诶哟，被蕾皇质疑了，那我不得证明证明自己。”说着，手从脚踝顺着到了大腿上，两只手扶着蕾丝的大腿，将性器对准穴口，手臂一用力让lex向后摆，性器直接冲进了自己的体内，一下顶入了小穴的最深处。秋千一直在摇摆，boy也从扒着lex的大腿到拽着秋千的绳摇晃，被刚好控制到尽数退出又全根没入的摆幅上。就像敲钟一样，boy的每一次深入，都惹来lex的低叫声。有一点晕眩的感觉和下体激烈的冲撞带来的灭顶快感让lex话都说不出口，boy每一次都调整着自己进入的角度，穴肉仿佛被舔舐般被boy细细地品尝一遍。boy有自己独有的霸道和深情，恨不得让lex扒开好好看清的索求也让lex心痒难耐。于是他夹紧了穴肉回应着对方的探索，回应自己的是更猛烈的冲击。在惯性的帮助下，boy达到了前所未有的深度，彻底开发了lex的软穴，lex也彻底沦陷了，不自主的加大幅度，想被更彻底地贯穿。自己的四肢找不到支撑的无助感也让lex更加兴奋。终于在一次次掠夺中，lex学会了享受被侵略和怜爱的滋味。  
在boy的邀请下，每个人都在秋千上荡过了lex，lex轮流被四个人玩弄，也抛下了开始的羞耻与青涩，甚至在老番茄进入的时候低吟着说道：“我记得这个感觉。”说着尝试着用穴肉按摩着老番茄的下体，简直是自讨苦吃，被老番茄操干得喊哑了嗓子。花少北也因为想听lex说这句话，蒙上老蕾的眼睛让他猜人。lex说是花少北，进入自己的人却是某幻，花少北哼哼唧唧，干脆让lex从秋千上下来，和某幻一起进入了lex的身体让他记住谁是谁。  
lex的眼罩没摘下来，被蒙着眼强迫含入了两根性器，吓得直流生理盐水，抱着某幻的脖子喊着北子哥我错了，结果换来了更奋力地夹击。某幻笑着亲吻着lex，堵住了啜泣声：“老蕾这么喜欢我的啊，以前没发现的。”lex的身体已经完全不受自己控制了，他把眼泪鼻涕蹭到某幻身上委屈的说道：“诶呀你别说我了，你管管花少北，我真的要坏掉了！”  
很明显某幻的心情也不是很好，被人叫错名字不是个很好的体验，lex很快接受到两人份的报复，某幻的背被沉沦在恐惧和快感中的lex抓红了好几道。  
lex还没从恐惧中回过味儿，又被某幻捞了起来，抱上了瑜伽球。lex被冰冷的触感吓得一激灵，连忙开口求饶：“不是……某幻好哥哥……我真不行了……求求你了……让我歇会儿吧好歹。”  
某幻将性器贴在lex的股缝上，笑着说：“诶呀，可惜我这里好像不同意啊。”说着一哥挺腰，进入了lex的体内。  
在瑜伽球上失衡的感觉要比秋千明显得多，某幻抓着lex的双臂找了个节奏摇摆了起来。lex呜呜噫噫地说不清话，后穴也早被折磨得没有了知觉。某幻的节奏中规中矩，却偶尔又耍耍坏心眼让lex着急，温柔地干着让lex难受的事儿。但又很容易跟着lex走，当然只限于性事中。lex说慢点，某幻就慢下来，想要他快点他却又装傻，说什么好事儿怎么都让你占了，再慢一会儿！气得lex上下不得，难受得咬牙。  
后来lex的记忆便不够清晰了，四个人轮流的进入自己，自己好像还被中国boy操到了失禁。看着透明的液体从自己颤颤巍巍的那物流出，或许是为了逃避更大的羞耻感，lex的意识在这里断了片儿。  
等lex醒过来的时候，自己已经被清洗干净，但浑身像被车碾过了一样疼，尤其是下半身已经几乎没有知觉了。  
lex难受得痛不欲生的时候，某幻刚好走了进来：“呀，老蕾醒了啊，身体怎么样啊。”  
lex气不打一处来：“你们他妈的对我干了什么心里没数吗？还好意思问我身体怎么样？我现在要是能下床一步我就出去把你们全撒了。”  
某幻端着杯子又喝了一口，笑道：“可以的老蕾，精神头不错，撒了我们你就别想了，我们跟观众请了一星期假，咱们还有的是时间呢。”  
lex不敢相信自己听到了什么，呆愣地看着某幻跑出去，反应了很久才大喊出声：“啊啊啊啊啊你们这些混蛋！！！！禽兽！！！！放我走啊！！！！！”


End file.
